blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Tearju Lunatique
Tearju Lunatique (ティアーユ＝ルナティーク Tiāyu Runatīku) is a genius scientist involved in the development of nanomachines, and the creator of Eve. Appearance Tearju is a young woman who has long, blonde hair and bright, green eyes. She usually wears glasses, jeans, and a black top. Personality Tearju is described as being very 'gentle' and 'lady-like'. She is also very clumsy, and often trips on her own feet. History Tearju was employed by Torneo Rudman to partake in a research surrounding nanomachines , where she created Eve. Later, Tearju quit and went to live far away from other people, alone. Plot Lucifier After Train Heartnet is shot with a Lucifer bullet that turns him into a child, he and his friends are on the hunt for someone who can help him change back to his original form. Rinslet remembers she had a small amount of information on a researcher formerly under Torneo Rudman's employment. That researcher turns out to be Professor Tearju Lunatique. She was the leader of Rudman's research team on nanomachines and she created Eve. While Sven and Rinslet try to find her photograph and her location, Tearju is approached by Doctor and Shiki from the Apostles of the Star. They want her assistance because they hope to make their leader Creed Diskenth immortal with the use of nanomachine technology. She angrily refuses and is disgusted by their willingness to experiment with life forms, something she has long regretted doing herself. The Way Back Eventually, Train and company arrive at her home, located in a remote town near Badger Lake. She tells him that there is nothing she can do to fix it but that he has to concentrate on changing his body (the alternative is a program that would cost nothing less than $1 billion). She graciously allows the trio to stay at her home for the night and wants to know how Eve joined the two men on their travels. While Train is outside trying to concentrate on his original form, Tearju reveals that the reason she and Eve look so similar is because Eve is her clone. The discussion is interrupted by Echidna Parass and the Phantom Star Brigade. The Apostle demands that Tearju provides her knowledge of nanomachines. After the scientist refuses, Eathes 'copies' her soul and obtains the information that way. They attempt to kill her afterwards, but Sven and Eve protect her until Train returns in his original body. Professor Tearju explains the strange new railgun ability that Train has, which is apparently the result of the nanomachines temporarily fusing with his cells and generating electricity. The trio leaves her house the next day, but Eve promises Tearju that she will return so they can talk more about her creation. Equipment and Abilities Tearju is shown to be a genius when it comes to nanotechnology. She is also very fond of cooking and it has been stated that she cooks a great omelette, though she is not very good at any other chores. She also has the astounding ability to trip over nothing. Relationships Eve Eve is Tearju's clone. They first met when Eve, Train, and Sven visited her in hopes that she had a way of reversing the effects of Lucifier on Train. She revealed that after hearing about the destruction of Torneo's mansion, she believed that Eve had died and was surprised when she discovered that her clone was in fact alive, and traveling around the world as a sweeper. When Eve asked her why they look so similar, Tearju hesitantly replied that Eve was her clone and that he was to young to be Eve's mother. Trivia *In To Love-Ru, a manga written by Saki Hasemi and illustrated by Kentaro Yabuki, Tearju is featured with an almost identical appearance, name, and background as the creator of Golden Darkness, a character based off of Eve. *Her university, Ashford, is possibly the Black Cat version of Oxford. *Tearju is one of the few characters to have a Chapter named after her. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Sweeper Allies Category:Active